INKT Corporation
INKT Corporation are the main antagonists of the de Blob video game series and are the oppressive regime set in place by Comrade Black to invade the fictional planet Raydia. Under Black's command, the corporation has invaded two of Raydia's largest cities; they've invaded Chroma City twice and Prisma City once. Like many dictatorships in fiction, INKT Corporation is seen as a soulless bureaucracy and a police state that has outlawed almost all forms of enjoyment in favor of souls-destroying labor. In fact, INKT Corporation even goes as far as literally draining away the color energy of the world, reducing it to a crumbling dystopia. INKT Corporation Forces *Leechbot: Leechbots are the main units for color draining. They are capable of jumping at great heights and latch onto victims and suck out all their color and hold it within a glass case inside their bodies. *Blanc: Brainwashed by Papa Blanc/Comrade Black's ink baptisms, these mindless creatures violently attack anything with color. When not in a violent state, Blancs are usually seen carrying pinwheels around in an effort to try to hypnotize more Raydians. *Shepherd: These shifty goons disguise themselves with white cloaks and masks, but it's not their only form of deceit; they use hypnotizing devices to keep everyone in line. *Inky: Inkies are INKT's grunt soldiers and regularly beat on citizens that do not comply to what is in effect slave labor. They dress in a style similar to that of old-fashioned police officers and utilize batons as their weapon of choice. *Inky Sergeant: These are bigger and meaner versions of the average Inky; they are harder to take down and use specialized batons that inject ink into victims, thus poisoning them and making them easier to restrain. *Heavy Inky: The heaviest foot soldier of INKT is the Heavy Inky. He is covered in metal armor and armed with a dangerous Inkthrower (think Flamethrower + ink), and rules the streets with an iron fist. *Inky Jet Bike: These Inkies enjoy the occasional donut with a side of destruction. They're known for their rude and reckless reputation. Nobody is safe from these speedy sprayers. *Turret: The Turret is the third strongest weapon in the INKT army. It sprays a barrage of ink in attempt to bombard color attacks. Its shell is made out of a space age material that requires a significant amount of power for Blob to pummel. *Elite Inky: Genetically modified with color, these supersoldiers are much faster and more powerful than a regular Inky and also have the power of color to use against Blob; he can only stomp an Elite if their colors match! *Spikey Inky: The Spikey Inky is named after his armor--a big metal spike helmet. He also carries a bazooka that launches spiky homing missiles. *Bomb Bot: Similar to Leechbots, these things were built to hate color. As the name suggests, a Bomb Bot will seek out its target and self-destruct to destroy it. *Mortar: The second strongest INKT weapon. These are good for long-ranged attacks, and they fire a devastating projectile that explodes and leaves a huge ink puddle behind. *Tank: The pride of the INKT Corporation, and the most powerful in Comrade Black's arsenal. It is nearly impossible to take down as it requires the maximum amount of Paint Points to flatten and it can ink even the tallest building on Planet Raydia. Category:Corporations Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcer Category:Hostile Species Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists